In a compressor for an air conditioner, which is mounted to an EV vehicle, an HEV vehicle, and the like, an electric compressor having an inverter apparatus integrally incorporated therein is used. This inverter-integrated electric compressor is driven in such a manner that high voltage DC power supplied from a power source unit mounted to a vehicles is converted into three-phase AC power in the inverter apparatus and is applied to an electric motor. The inverter apparatus is configured by a coil and a capacitor which configure a noise removing filter circuit, a plurality of semiconductor switching elements such as IGBTs which configure a power conversion switching circuit, an inverter circuit including the filter circuit and the switching circuit, and a circuit board or the like on which a control circuit of the inverter circuit is mounted, and is integrally incorporated into an inverter accommodating section provided at an outer periphery of a housing.
For the inverter-integrated electric compressor mounted to a vehicle, severe electromagnetic compatibility (hereinafter simply referred to as EMC characteristics) is required in order to avoid malfunctions of other mounted devices and of the compressor due to electromagnetic noise interference. In order to meet standards determined by each car manufacturer itself according to the International Standard, it is necessary to pass a radiation immunity (resistance) test and an injection immunity test for electromagnetic noise.
In order to meet EMC characteristics, PTL 1 provides an inverter-integrated electric compressor configured to improve the noise immunity performance in such a manner that weak electric systems, such as a harness, a cable, a control circuit board, and the like, which are easily affected by noise, are arranged in a closed space in a case partitioned by a board base, in order to arrange the weak electric systems away from a power module including semiconductor switching elements, a gate driver driving the power module, and the like, that a case GND of the control circuit board is supplied from the case via the board base, and that a noise removing capacitor connected to a chassis GND is connected to a signal wiring between a connector of the control circuit board, and a connector connected to an external control wiring connected to the control circuit board.